


Home

by Lieju



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gonna continue this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Heinkel and Yumiko stay at the orphanage, prompting Heinkel to think of their relationship.





	

 

 

"Yumiko?"

 

Heinkel was about to scold the nun for wandering off before getting the orphanage laundry done, but as she spotted her sitting on the floor next to a little boy in the empty room, Heinkel stopped.

 

The ginger boy, estimated to be seven or eight by the paperwork the orphanage had been handed to, turned to look at Heinkel.

 

Yumiko nodded at Heinkel. "Bonjour, Heinkel."

 

The boy, Jean-Baptiste, looked at Yumiko and she spoke to him in French. Heinkel's French was far more rusty than hers but she could tell by the tone if nothing else Yumiko was trying to calm the boy down.

 

He had arrived to the small Italian orphanage just a week ago, and didn't yet understand much of the language. He had come from Belgium, that was all Heinkel knew of his background. It didn't matter, he would find a home here in time. And if he showed promise, he'd join Iscariot. In any case, most children brought here would dedicate their lives to the church one way or another.

 

Heinkel felt an odd twinge of... something, looking at Yumiko talking to the boy. Was it melancholy?

 

_Yumiko would make a great mother._

 

Of course she never would... But she definitely would be a good big sister for these kids. Whenever Heinkel or Yumiko weren't too busy on missions they'd come here for some peace and quiet. And it was their home, wasn't it? They had grown up in this orphanage themselves, raised by Father Anderson who had been a real father to them. But...

 

Heinkel didn't like where this train of thought was leading her. Luckily for her it was interrupted by the boy walking up to her and offering his hand.

 

"Hello," he said in his heavily accented Italian.

 

Heinkel bent down to shook his hand. "Hello."

 

The boy turned to look at Yumiko, and upon seeing her smile, sighed in relief.

 

Yumiko stood up. "Heinkel, I was just..."

 

Heinkel nodded. "I get it."

 

She watched Yumiko take the child's hand and gently lead him back to the study room with the other kids.

 

* * *

 

 

Heinkel opened the door to her and Yumiko's room, trying to be quiet. She could only sneak out for smokes once all the kids were asleep. To her surprise she found Yumiko awake, sitting on the bed in her modest nightgown.

 

No...

Heinkel closed the door behind her. "Yumie?"

 

It weren't just the lack of glasses, of course. Yumiko never wore them to bed anyway. But the way the nun turned to look at Heinkel... Yumie moved differently. Even here, in the privacy of their room, she looked ready for battle.

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

"You or Yumiko?"

 

Yumie shrugged. " _She_ 's tired."

 

"Why are you here?"

 

Yumie shot her a look. "You don't want me here?"

 

"No, sorry." Heinkel sat next to her. "I was just worried. You don't usually-" Heinkel hesitated. "Come out when we're here."

 

"I have my way of serving the Lord, she has hers," Yumie stated. "I'm not really good with kids."

 

Heinkel set a hand on her shoulder. Yumie tensed.

 

"There is a place for all of us in Iscariot," Heinkel told her. She felt Yumie relax.

 

"All of us..?" Yumie looked at her. "Even _her_? Even Yumiko..?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"She doesn't really belong in Iscariot, does she? She'd be much happier here."

 

"What are you-"

 

Yumie shook her head. "I don't think _I_ could be happy here! That's why I made her up!"

 

"Yumie..."

 

Heinkel reached an arm around her, and the dark haired girl let herself be pulled into an embrace. Heinkel laid a kiss on her hair. It was so odd how it always seemed a bit more coarse when it was Yumie.

 

"I love you both," Heinkel told her.

 

Yumie nuzzled up to her. "Thank you."

 

Neither Yumie or Yumiko talked much about how there had come to be two souls in one body, but Heinkel had been there when she had been brought to the orphanage. And it had been Yumie at first. But Heinkel didn't know or care which one of them was the 'original'.

 

She hugged her tighter. She loved both of them. She wasn't sure what kind of love it was yet, but she didn't have to.

 

This was enough.

 

 

 


End file.
